Getting It Off My Chest
by 17wilsonh
Summary: I saw this fan art by Burge of Harry and Ginny and she sees a lightning shaped scar on his chest and I decided to write the one-shot of the event leading up to that moment. It takes place only several hours after Harry killed Voldemort and ended the war. Harry decides to tell Ginny what happened. First fan fiction so go easy on me and I do appreciate constructive criticism :)


**I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. I wish I were that genius! But I do hope you enjoy my first fan fiction. **

It was 8 in the morning and Harry was only just now going to bed. He paused on the way up to the boy's dormitories and went back down to the Gryfinndor common room. He knew there was someone he just needed to speak to. He looked around and saw the flash of the long, red hair he was looking for. Ginny was sitting by herself all hunched up in the comfy loveseat by the fire that they had both occupied so frequently last year.

There were others around, but most were down in the great hall or already asleep. He carefully approached her. "Ginny?"

She started. She turned around slowly, for she knew that voice and knew that it had something important to tell her. Ginny looked up at Harry and saw the anguish in his eyes. "Yes, Harry?"

"Will you come with me? There is something that I need to share with you." She didn't even think about it as she got up and followed him to the boy's dormitories. She wanted to touch him; to hold his hand as some kind of comfort, but she was ashamed to be a Gryfinndor in that moment because she was afraid. Only she didn't know that he felt the same way towards her and he cringed at the urge to push her ginger hair back behind her ear where it belonged. Once they got to his dorm, they went over to his four-poster and sat down, but immediately he stood up again. Ginny waited.

He took a deep breath…"I'm sorry." Well that's not what she was expecting at all. She thought she was here so that he could break things off for good, but Harry being Harry wouldn't have started that way. She was about to interrupt, but decided it might be better to let him go on after another moment of pause. "I'm sorry I had to break things off with you for very stupid, but noble reasons. I didn't think I would be able to tell anyone, even you what happened all those months that I was away. But now I see you and I need to get it off my chest. We were hunting horcruxes. Tom Riddle's diary? That was one of them and…so was I." Her breath hitched but he didn't stop. "A horcrux is an object that someone has placed part of their soul in after they committed brutal murder…Voldemort created seven. I would hold this back from you in fear that you couldn't take it (she expected that as well), but I know you are stronger than I or anyone ever gave you credit for and I just needed you to know what we went through to end this war."

He began to tell it all and she didn't once interrupted him and tears never pricked her eyes for which he was grateful, because he found it easier to go on that way. She growled when he told her about the time that he and Ron fought and Ron ultimately left the two of them angry and alone. She gasped when he spoke of Nagini trying to kill him in Godric's Hollow and she finally succumbed to tears when he voiced how Dobby died. She didn't react to them robbing Gringotts, she had already heard most of it from rumors and the underground radio in which Lee Jordan had preached it all. Finally when he talked about Snape's memories she grabbed his hand and didn't let go. She didn't say anything and didn't need to. He knew that she said it all just by being there for him. Lastly he spoke of seeing his parents and Remus and Sirius while holding the resurrection stone and she wasn't surprised to see small tears fall down his face. Ginny leaned forward and gently kissed each one and then said, "stop."

He started and watched her as she rose up from the bed and she said, "Don't speak of it. That memory is for you and you alone. Dumbledore made sure of that and he would have also wanted you, Harry Potter, to get some sleep after so long without it." She pressed the tips of her fingers to his face and then pulled off his glasses and set them aside. She then lightly ran her fingers through his messy hair and he closed his sagging eyes. She reached down and pulled off his hoody and t-shirt in one fluid motion and was startled to see a long, jagged, lightning-shaped scar over where his heart should be. She dropped his clothes to the floor and stepped away.

"You were dead. Weren't you?" Her voice, filled with tears and cold.

Harry stepped towards her and said softly, "Would you expect any less of me?"

After a moment Ginny responded by coming back to him and laying her hand over the scar. Harry shivered. She looked up and kissed him.

It was an emotional but short kiss. Like ones they've had a thousand times before, but this one more special than the rest. And once they broke apart, she leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "No, never. I love you Harry Potter and now you need to sleep." She pushed him gently back on to the bed and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Ginny, will you go out with me again?" She laughed and pretended to think about it.

"I guess we could give it another go, but you should know that I'm in it for the long haul." He chuckled tiredly and leant back on the pillows.

"Of course….and Ginny…. would you stay with me?" She looked him in the eye, which were slowly drooping. She waited till just before they closed all the way to say, "always."


End file.
